Mirarla
by lizzyjg
Summary: Mirarla es lo único que hago, soñando con escucharle decir mi nombre, reprimiendo el impulso de correr a su lado para estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento.


**Disclaimer: Los Personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon **

Mirarla es lo único que hago, soñando con escucharle decir mi nombre, reprimiendo el impulso de correr a su lado para estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento. Si tan sólo me diera la oportunidad de hablarle si pudiera tener la llave de su corazón, ser la fuente de su inspiración.

Pero ese amor solo le pertenece a él, cuán afortunado es y a la vez tan tonto por no saber apreciarla, por fijarse en chicas tontas que no le llegarían ni a los talones. No se si realmente es ciego o simplemente no quiere ver la realidad.

Que no daría yo por estar en sus zapatos tener a un ángel velando por mí, tener la dicha de ser el centro de atención de ese par de ojos azules como el firmamento, acariciar esos cabellos dorados y embriagarme con el perfume de su piel.

La impotencia recorre mi cuerpo al no poder decir nada y me limito a verla con ese rostro soñador seguramente esta fantaseando con Arnold. ¡Por favor Helga! No te dañes amándole cuando sabes que él no te mira de la misma forma. Esta bien ¿Quién soy yo para decirle esto? Cuando hago lo mismo con ella, no puedo continuar observando como se daña, tendré que hacer algo quiero verla feliz aunque sea con otra persona.

Sé que nunca le dirá sobre sus sentimientos lleva tantos años guardándolos, no entiendo como soporta conservar ese mar de emociones en tu interior. Pero eso no impide el hecho de que yo lo haga por ella, podría mandar cartas anónimas o quizá darle pistas, no funcionaría es muy despistado ¡ya sé! Yo mismo se lo diré a Arnold, solo debo lograr estar a solas con él, a la hora del almuerzo podría ser.

* * *

"Ring, Ring, Ring"

Puedo escuchar la campana anunciando que el momento de la verdad ha llegado. Ahí está lo sigo con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto, pero… ¿A dónde se dirige?

¿El cuarto de limpieza? ¿Qué hace aquí? Ignoraré ese detalle necesito hablar con él.

Entre sin pedir permiso y cerré la puerta no quiero ser interrumpido.

-Ho… hola Arnold

-¿Brainy? ¿Pero que haces aquí?

-Necesito ha… hablar contigo

-¿Sobre que?

-He… Helga

-¿No podría ser después? Ahora estoy ocupado

Pude notar que se puso algo nervioso y fijo su vista en la puerta

-No… debo decir…lo aho…ra

-Pero Brainy

Debo hacerlo antes de que decida irse, comencé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Lo siento debo irme

-Debes saber que Helga te ama, y nunca has sido capaz de notarlo eres muy afortunado de tener su amor cuando yo solo me limito a recibir sus golpes y mirarla suspirar por ti, deseando ser tú solo para poder ser objeto de su adoración.

Dije todo demasiado rápido aún no sé como pude decirlo sin jadear y peor aún no se si comprendió lo que acababa de salir de mi boca, ahora solo trato de recuperar el aliento mientras analizo cada una de las palabras que dije. Esperé unos segundos su respuesta.

-Lo sé Brainy

¿Qué acababa de decir? Estaba sorprendido

-Lo sa…bes

-Claro que si lo sé, bueno al menos la parte de que ella me ama

-Enton...ces… tu…

No pude terminar de hablar cuando escuche la puerta abrirse

-¿Brainy?, Arnold ¿Qué hace este zopenco aquí?- Pude notar la sorpresa al hablar de mi pero la presencia de Arnold no le pareció algo fuera de lo común.

-Es…pera He…Helga y tú…

-Parece ser que ya nos descubrieron

-Muy bien Arnoldo todo esto es tu culpa te dije que no llamaras mucho la atención

-Lo si…ento de…debo ir...me

Me dispuse a salir no tenía nada que hacer ahí, los deje solos después de todo ese era su plan inicial. Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo directo a la cancha hasta que una voz conocida hizo que me detuviera.

-Espera

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme frente a ella

-Más te vale que no digas nada o si no tendrás que enfrentarte a la vieja Betsy y los Cinco vengadores-Sonreí al verla con los puños en el aire en señal de amenaza al menos esta vez no me había golpeado-El camarón con pelos me ha contado lo ocurrido allá-El tono de su voz fue suave- sabes es extraño que te expreses así de mi, debería golpearte-De nuevo se torno agresiva- pero… ¡Qué mas da hoy me siento generosa!

Me tomo del rostro y beso mis labios, pude sentir como un escalofrío atravesó toda mi espina dorsal no pude evitar desmayarme de la emoción. Helga acaba de besarme, sé que no soy correspondido pero al menos una de mis más grandes fantasías se hizo realidad.

Una semana después

Estoy de nuevo aquí mirándola recordando la sensación de tener sus labios contra los míos, soñando con reflejarme en sus bellos ojos, observando como su rostro se ilumina al fantasear con él.

"Ring, Ring, Ring"

Todos salen directo a la cafetería excepto ese par de rubios, aunque cada quién toma su camino esbozo una sonrisa pues estoy seguro que ambos van al mismo lugar.

* * *

(N/A: La historia se desarrolla cuando ellos tienen 16 años)

Hola.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Sé que no soy buena escritora pero pongo a su disposición este One-Shot para que lo disfruten y me den su opinión.

Acepto críticas de cualquier tipo.


End file.
